


【DC二代英雄群像】Bloodborne

by KathyChang_1908



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Never Met, But they can still save the world, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Screw Destiny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: 如果所有人，都没能反抗自己的命运，最终踏上血脉既定的黑暗道路呢？全员黑化预警！！！结局正义向HE。二代英雄群像/主泰坦/蝙蝠家/一点点动画少正/结局98少正。严格来说无CP全员友情，后期有Donna/Kory暗示。“所有人都成为了血脉中最黑暗的部分想要他们成为的模样，但即使在这样的背景下，他们依然尽全力奔向光明，依然愿意为了拯救这个世界牺牲一切。”这才是我想要写的故事。
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West, Koriand'r/Donna Troy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【DC二代英雄群像】Bloodborne

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年3月首发于lofter

（一）

当金发姑娘风尘仆仆地赶来时，黑发青年正站在废弃山洞外的礁石上，黄昏的海风夹带着雨前特有的沉闷气息吹动树叶猎猎作响。

“抱歉我来晚了！”姑娘急促地说，“刚刚忙着帮姐姐把她女儿送出城。有什么情报吗？“

青年递给姑娘一叠厚厚的资料，道：“我顺着那个预告的符号找了些早期的文献，这部分资料讲的是那个‘艾泽拉斯’的覆灭，里面具体地提到了关于这个符号的意义。虽然不是什么成功案例，但至少我们现在对这个‘三宫’能做到什么不再是一无所知。另外，”青年指了指文献作者的位置，“我从父亲的资料库挖到了出乎意料的东西。”

姑娘信手翻了翻资料，皱起眉：“瑞秋·罗斯？这不是传说三宫入侵军队的先锋吗？她写的东西可信吗？不会是刻意为三宫造势吧？”

青年苦笑：“她曾经作为人类魔法师活跃在一线，也曾经算是个英雄，我想她写下这些东西也是对命运的反抗。她不是自愿成为三宫降临这个次元的大门的，她不得不，她是三宫的亲生女儿。”

一瞬间黑色的怒火划过姑娘的双眼。“什么样的父亲会靠牺牲自己的女儿追逐权力啊！”她低声咆哮道。

青年叹了口气，道：“如今局势不容乐观，跨次元魔王不是那么好对付的。但也许你们可以从这位瑞秋·罗斯身上找突破口。”

“你们？”姑娘一愣，随即理解地点点头，“也是，牵扯到魔法的东西你还是不要参与了，你对魔法攻击的抗性还没有我们这些普通人类高，来了也是白送人头。”

“爱丽丝！我在你心中就是贪生怕死的人吗？”青年叫道，“如果可以我一定会来帮忙！但是现在大都会的境地完全不比哥谭好到哪里去，谁也不知道到底哪边会先爆发、哪边的事件会成为毁灭这个世界的最后一根稻草。”青年闭了闭眼睛，苦闷地说，“我父亲手中的秘密被达克赛德知道了，天启星将要派那个多年为质刚刚回归的二皇子带兵打过来，如果这个秘密被达克赛德拿到他可以轻易操纵生死。偏偏就这几天幻影地带也出了问题，氪星罪犯暴动，佐德将军的儿子带头要来攻打大都会！父亲总想着以恶除恶渔翁得利，想唆使这两方势力先打一架消耗战力两败俱伤来减少大都会受到针对的程度，但是单就这种级别的战斗带来的战损就足以夷平这座城市了，我必须去尽可能地救人。”

“情况已经这么严重了吗……”爱丽丝咬着指甲，叹了口气，道：“那你还是留在大都会，让你的能力发挥作用。那里才是你的战场，莱诺。”

“可是这边……”

“哥谭有我们呢。”她安抚地笑了笑，“哥谭人可不是吃素的，再说海伦娜可认识不少势力，我们能团结一切力量。”

是时候告别了，现在的局势不允许耽搁。

“大都会和哥谭，谁也不能倒下。”莱诺·卢瑟说，“我们会活下来，会赢得这场战争。”

“好。”爱丽丝戴上面具，小声说：“保重，康纳。”

“保重……阿尔忒弥斯。”

（二）

夜深了，紫衣女孩将最后几块面包分发给墙角的孩子，站起身叹了口气，望着东区阴沉的暗红天空。

地震、瘟疫以及跨次元恶魔入侵的预告，让哥谭这座城市被全世界抛弃。说来可笑，在这座没有英雄的城市，到头来竟然是黑手党和著名恶役在自发援助苦难的平民。看她现在的样子哪儿还像个世界大盗，分明就只是一个同样在东区长大的孩子。

她戴好兜帽，转过几条街区来到自家楼下，忽然见到一个身影以不可思议的漂亮翻越飞上了墙外的围栏。“我了个性感的蝙蝠侠啊！”她惊愕地睁大眼睛——别问她为什么有这么个奇怪的口癖，十年前蝙蝠侠还没消失的时候她还是个完全料不到自己会成为恶棍的小姑娘，有点英雄崇拜又怎么了——紧接着当她意识到对方的目的地并非房顶而是自己的家，惊艳立即被警惕与防备取代。不管是不是特殊时期，不请自来怕是来者不善。

她轻盈地落在防火梯上，无声潜入房间。这一招不是父亲教的，是赛琳娜离开哥谭前专门教给她的猫科动物保命的招数。刚一潜入就闻到一股浓重的血腥气。她提起心眼，谨慎地握着袖中的匕首向血腥气的来源挪过去。

紧接着她被猛地扑到在地板上，一把匕首抵住了颈动脉，快得连一丝反应的时间都没有。她大惊，黑暗中只见一双明亮得吓人的眼睛，仿佛两团幽蓝的鬼火。

“史蒂芬妮·布朗，线索大师！”

伴随这嘶哑的声音响起的是窗外突如其来的暴雨声。一道闪电划破屋里的黑暗，电光石火间她看清了压制自己的那人破碎的面具下露出的惨白如纸的脸以及一身被血浸透了的利爪制服，顿时心里闪过一丝鱼死网破的歇斯底里。

“猫头鹰法庭——需要你的帮助。”

史蒂芬妮愣住，却只觉身上一重，那人彻底脱力倒在她身上，而她终于后知后觉地发现抵住她喉咙的不是刀刃而是刀背。

她伸手推了推那人，为手上粘腻的触感皱起眉，最后还是放轻了动作把那人翻过来，左手捏着匕首保持防备，右手揭开那张已经被血黏在脸上的破碎面具。

眼前是一张意外年轻的男人的脸，看起来比她大不了几岁，右眼皮上浅浅的疤痕反而给本来就漂亮的脸更添一丝风情。

史蒂芬妮惊奇地喃喃道：“格雷森？”

如果你前男友所有电子产品的桌面和锁屏都是一个人，你也会记住这张脸的。

当她帮利爪包扎伤口时利爪终于醒转过来，玻璃珠般的眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着她的动作。她被看得心里发毛，若无其事地说：“你找我有什么目的？”

利爪沉默着，在她以为得不到回答的时候才慢慢说：“猫头鹰法庭被摧毁了。”

史蒂芬妮打了个颤，纱布戳进了他的伤口。年轻男人似乎全无察觉，依然睁着一双明亮的眼睛盯着她。

开什么玩笑！猫头鹰法庭掌管哥谭多少年，多少势力试图摆脱这个可怕的组织，几百年都没成功，这样强大又神出鬼没的组织怎么可能轻易毁掉！除非……史蒂芬妮想了想，问：“谁干的？是不是三宫？”这大概是唯一合理的解释，法庭以私刑统治哥谭的同时也“拥有”着哥谭，三宫想要占有哥谭就必然会和法庭夺权。

利爪一脸迷茫，不知道她在说什么。

“跨次元恶魔，能轻易把地球变成地狱。最近似乎看上哥谭了。”史蒂芬妮解释。

利爪眨眨眼睛，似乎在用力思考，最后说：“跨次元恶魔，不叫三宫啊。”

哈？难道我们查错了方向？史蒂芬妮皱起眉，忽然灵机一动，问：“你们法庭有没有被这个恶魔留下什么符号标志之类的？”

“蝙蝠。”利爪简洁地说，“他说他叫巴巴托斯。”

史蒂芬妮眼前一黑。不是吧！哥谭到底有什么好，同时被两个这种级别的恶魔选中？

“那你找我干什么啊，我就是个没有超能力的普通人。”史蒂芬妮说。

利爪睁着眼睛，道：“我一直在关注你，你是个好人。”

好人？她苦笑，哥谭著名恶棍线索大师被说成是好人可不常见。不过想起今晚她一直在援助流浪儿和病人、给无家可归的孩子分发从海伦娜那儿拿来的食物，哪里还有个恶棍的样子。

“我知道你是线索大师。”利爪说，史蒂芬妮想起他刚见面就点明了她的身份，“也知道你是搅局者。”这下女孩真的惊讶地睁大了眼睛。利爪从左手手套了里扒拉出一张内存卡，说，“法庭关于巴巴托斯的所有资料都在这里，希望能帮得上忙。你不希望他们毁了哥谭。”

“我没有电脑。”

“……”

“……”

一阵沉默后，利爪说：“你和伯廷利黑手党有联系，可以去找他们求援。这件事远大于你我，我们需要更大的势力。”

史蒂芬妮咧嘴一笑：“我还以为你不会问。”

海伦娜一定有办法。还有提姆，他一定会喜欢这份礼物。

（三）

“你来做什么。”教堂外的长椅上，女人闭着眼睛，手中握着十字架仿佛完全不为外物所扰。

“交换情报。”男人目不斜视地在她身边坐下，实现平直向前望着教堂后的天空。昨夜一场急雨过后，黎明的天空被洗成纯净的蓝色，教堂的尖顶蒙着一层神圣的光辉。

女人安静地等他继续。男人平静地说：“九星连珠之日越来越近，留给哥谭人的时间不多了。所以我回教团得到了启示。”

女人睁开眼睛，直视正前方的虚空，眼神却一瞬间凌厉。“你回了教团？”

“你知道什么事情不得不做。”男人苦笑，“跨次元恶魔不是靠我们的力量可以对付的。”

女人沉默半晌，叹了口气，道：“教团怎么说？”

“顺应血的呼唤，只有魔才能对抗魔。”

女人一愣，凄然地笑起来。

“血的呼唤……我顺应得还不够吗。”

一步一步违背初衷踏着鲜血走上如今的地位。从最初继承黑手党时第一次下狠手呕得胆汁都出来，到后来因为史蒂芬妮的事一窝端了黑面具的组织顺便一不做二不休统一哥谭地下世界连眉头都不皱一下，现在人人都知道哥谭唯一的教父是个心狠手辣的女人，自己这样还不够“魔”吗？

“也可能是字面意义的魔。”男人说，“我们可能需要借助恶魔的力量。

“不可能。”海伦娜干脆利落地说，“把哥谭变成恶魔之间的战场不是个明智的决定，我的手下都是没有超能力的普通人，扛不住这种级别的战损。”

“无论如何我们要做好战备，尽量集结能集结的所有力量。”尚-保罗说，“这就是我回教团的目的。”

海伦娜皱着眉，脸色难看得吓人。“市区还是尽可能先疏散的好。我可以联系星辰实验室，”她不情愿地说，“在阿卡姆设置庇护所、靠星辰实验室的科技为普通人防御一部分攻击。德雷克能联系上刺客联盟，爱丽丝不知道能不能拉到外援，但是即使这样我们用以反击的力量还是远远不够。哥谭的战斗人员太少了。”

现在的局面，只能走一步看一步。


End file.
